


Snow (not so) White and the Seven (fairly tall) Dwarves

by desolationofzara



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - Fandom
Genre: But not really cause i'm impatient, M/M, Sorta slow burn?, lots of fluff, straight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolationofzara/pseuds/desolationofzara
Summary: This is an idea that I got from my dear friend Nikes tumblr and her lovely anons!Damian ends up playing Snow White for a Wayne Charity ball and he has no idea how his brothers talked him into this. Luckily, it's not all torture when Jon shows up to help him out with the play.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pomfry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/gifts).



> Aged up Damian (18) and Jon (15)!

“Im telling you, Damian would  _ totally _ be Snow White!” Dick exclaimed as an Alpaca snuggled into the youngest Wayne and a large parrot perched on his head. 

Bruce was holding a charity for various orphans across Gotham city. There was sword fighting on one side of the manor, as well as doll making, a petting zoo (that Damian was currently making his home in), bouncy castles, cotton candy, and just a place for kids to run around and have some fun. Not to mention, the Batbrothers didn't have to wear those uncomfortable, itchy, tuxedos. They were all wearing slacks and some form of button down shirts with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows. So all in all, this charity didn’t totally  _ suck _ . 

“Doesn't Snow White have a happy personality?” Jason snorted, swooping down to pick up a little girl, allowing her to pet Bat Cows nose. There were a few clicking noises, indicating Tim taking pictures.

“And what about his dwarfs? We’re all taller than him so it cant be us.” Tim laughed, crouching on one knee to get a good angle of Damian gingerly allowing the parrot to hop off of his arm onto the shoulder of a young boy. 

“We are the exact same height, Drake.” Damian rolled his eyes fondly. “The only reason you _ appear _ taller is because you're so skinny.”

“Technically, im half an inch taller than you. So I have to make it count while I can.” Tim smiled, snapping a few more pictures.

“Although, I must point out, you two haven’t stated the most  _ obvious  _ trait yet. I am not ‘white as snow’.” Damian drawled, pointing at his tanned arms. 

Dick slung his arm around Damians shoulders, “What’s in a name Lil’ D?” 

The boys spotted Bruce practically power walking up to them.

“Hes really moving fast.” Jason said, putting down the girl as she went to chase Jerry the Turkey. 

“Is that his pissed walk? Or is that his he needs to get away walk?” Dick asked squinting his eyes.

“Can’t be his pissed walk, none of the paparazzi have gotten through the gates. And none of us have been in the manor to break anything.” Tim stated, glancing at his watch turned wrist computer. 

“Has something happened to Pennyworth?” Damian asked, taking a quick stride towards Tim, pulling up Alfred vitals. 

“No, Alfred fine. No fever. Last time I checked on him he was sleeping off his cold.”

“He’s getting closer, evasive maneuvers?” Damian asked, slightly backing away. 

“Nah, lets see what he wants.” Dick grinned. 

 

“Nice to see you all grouped together.” Bruce said gruffly, approaching his sons.

“Whacha need B?” Dick smiled

“Theres a play starting in 15 minutes for the kids, but the  _ vultures _ outside just caused the acting crew to be in a four car accident. They’re being rushed to the ER.”

“So you need us to deliver punishment.” Damian grinned, popping his knuckles. 

“No, I need you to act in a play.” Bruce sighed, massaging his temples.

“Tt.”

“You sure B? I mean, we dont really have theater under our belts.” Jason grinned, leaning against the petting zoo fence. 

“You have enough Drama Queen to make it up.” Bruce grinned.

“Im not a drama queen!” Jason yelled

“Oh my goodness gracious! Ive been bamboozled!” Tim and Damian said in unison, grins on their faces. Jason swatted his two younger brothers across the backs of their heads.  

“What’s the play?” Dick laughed

“Snow White.”

Damian groaned loudly.


	2. Enter Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The play hits a problem, luckily a certain someone is there to save the day!

“This is fucking humiliating.” Damian hissed as he wore Snow White’s peasant dress that just looked like rags patched together for a skirt.

“Think about it like you're honoring Shakespeare. They used to get boys that didn’t hit puberty to play the part of girls.” Jason smirked, rummaging through props. 

“I AM 18 YEARS OLD, TODD. I BELIEVE I'VE GONE THROUGH PUBERTY ALREADY.” Damian shrieked. 

“With how high pitched your voice just went, i'm starting to doubt it.” Tim laughed.

“Alright, alright. Who’s playing Evil Queen.” Dick smiled, trying to ease some building tension.

“Ra's Al Ghul.” Tim replied, scrolling through his pictures on his camera. 

“What's the magic mirror? The pit?” Dick grinned back, completely going with it.

Jason put on the Evil Queen's cloak and strolled up to the prop magic mirror, “MAGIC PIT ON THE FLOOR, WHO'S THE DEADLIEST MAN ACROSS THE SHORES?” 

“It was once you, My Lord,” Tim starts on the other side of the prop mirror, “But it is now.... DAMIAN!”

Damian tries to hold his frown in place, but his lips are twitching into a grin at his older brothers antics. 

Jason dramatically throws his cape off of him, “THAT BITCH.”

Damian lost his battle and laughed along with his brothers.

* * *

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls! We welcome you to Wayne Manor!” Dick called in his Circus boy glory. “My name is Dick Grayson and I will be the Narrator of this fantastic tale of jealousy, action, and romance!” 

Tim watched from the back of the theater room as each and every child on the floor was completely enraptured by Dicks charisma. Tim smiled and felt his heart grow warm, he raised his camera to his eyes and snapped a few pictures. 

“Presenting to you! Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.”

The curtain pulled back to a makeshift stage and Jason was talking to a victorian mirror. He was wearing a long black cloak and a heavy golden crown sat atop his head. Tim was pretty sure it was a real crown. 

“Magic Mirror on the Wall!” Jason called with a flourish of his arms. Tim had to fight back a snort.  _ He’s totally owning it. _

“Who is the Fairest one of all?”

“Fame is thy beauty majesty, but hold! A lovely maid I see!” Tim read into a microphone to make it seem like it was coming from the mirror. “Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas! She is more fair than you.”

“A lash for her!” Jason yelled, stomping around on the stage. “Reveal her name!” Jason spun, pointing a finger at the mirror. Tim had to stifle his laugh. He glanced at Dick who was laughing into his arm. 

“Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow.” Tim managed to read without laughing. He quickly turned off the mic to laugh loudly. 

Jason gasped loudly, facing the audience, hand clutching at his chest. “Snow White!” he gasped as the curtain closed. The audience began to applaud. 

Jason scurried over to the back of the room and sat next to Tim. Jason gave him a grin and Tim almost busted out laughing.    
“Dude, you  _ owned _ it!” Tim snorted. 

Jason laughed beside him. “Its the crown. It does something to you.”

The curtain drew back to Damian in the middle of the stage pretending to scrub the floors. He looked up dramatically and wiped his brow. 

Tim saw Jason put his fingers in his mouth. 

“JASON _NO_.” Tim hissed halfheartedly. 

Jason let out a piercing wolf whistle. 

Damian became rigid and glared straight at Jason.

“What a lovely bird singing in the back!” Dick improved, laugher very evident in his voice. 

“Damian looks like he wants to _give_ you a bird.” Tim laughed.

Jason and Tim saw Dicks eyes widen from their place in the back and quickly drew the curtain. 

“And now time for a snack and potty break, be back in 10!” Dick called as some kids groaned as the lights turned on and others ran off to wherever. 

Dick beckoned his brothers and met with Damian.

“Whats going on?” Tim asked, meeting with Damian backstage. 

Damian punched Jason in the chest. 

“Jackass.” he hissed

“We don't have a Prince Charming.” Dick said quickly. 

“What?” Jason laughed, fighting off Damian. 

“Prince Charming. For Snow White. We need a Prince Charming.” Dick reiterated. 

“Don't look at me, i'm the effects and photography guy.” Tim said quickly. 

“Im narrator.” Dick said sadly.

“Oh hell no. Im not kissing Damian. You can contract rabies that way!” Jason sneered, looking down at Damian in a headlock. Damian bit down on Jasons arm.

“OUCH! NOW I REALLY HAVE RABIES. WHAT THE FUCK.” Jason screamed. 

“Well we have to figure out whos gonna be prince charming! Who can we call?!” Dick panicked over Jason's whining. 

_ Serves him right _ . Damian thought, fixing the bow atop of his head.

“Uh, hey guys?” A familiar timid voice said and Damians heart slammed against his ribcage. 

_ Oh God. Of all times. Why now? Does the universe just think my existence is a cosmic joke? _ Damian internally freaked out as he hid behind Jason, trying to preserve some of his dignity. 

Jon was in a baby blue button down with his sleeves rolled up, his hair was a constant mess, and he wore black pants. The fake lenses of his glasses dulled the blueness of his eyes. 

“Er sorry to interrupt, but Dami told me that Alfred was sick. So Ma made him some chicken soup.” Jon beamed holding up a big pot of food. 

Damian tried to calm his breathing. Why was he freaking out? No one knows about Damians stupid school girl crush on Jon but himself. He has a poker face on at all times. There is no way of anyone knowing his emotions when hes around Jon.

Damian saw Tims eyes flick toward him, then back to Jon, a wicked smile crossing his features. 

“Are you also here to help us out at the charity?” Tim smiled

“If you need me to! Sure!”

_ No! Jon! Wrong answer!  _ Damian internally screamed.

“Of course we need you baby supey!” Dick grinned squishing Jons cheeks, turning his face from side to side. 

“He’d do perfectly, don't you think Jay?” Dick grinned with way too many teeth.

“Yes.” Jason said, mirroring the look. “What do you think Timmy?”

“Oh yeah.” Tim smiled evilly. 

“Uh, what exactly for?” Jon squeaked, his cheeks still squished in Dicks hand.

“For Prince Charming of course!” Dick actually smiled now, releasing Jons face. 

“Oh, like for a play!”

“That’s right! And theres no one more charming than you! Especially to our princess!” Jason laughed. 

Damian elbowed his side harshly.  _ It seems as though I have not been hiding my crush as well as I thought.  _

“Aha, what?” Jon said, darting his eyes around the grown men circling around him. Damian sighed and stepped away from Jason.

“We are performing Snow White for the children and resuming in two minutes. We do not have a prince charming. Will you be interested in helping us?” Damian said evenly, his heart beating erratically. 

“What do you say Jon? Be Damians Prince Charming?” Dick smiled.

“ _Forever_.” Jason whispered ominously.

“FOR THE PLAY! TODD IS AN IMBECILE! WILL YOU AID US IN THE PLAY?!” Damian practically screamed, cheeks turning red, slapping his hand over Jason's mouth.

“Uh, sure!” Jon smiled, a pretty pink blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“I'll show you to the costumes, Jon.” Tim smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some brotherly shenanigans <3  
> Please comment and kudo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready people. The fluff bomb is about to go off.

“Welcome back! Now without further ado!” Dick called as the curtains pulled back as Damian pretended to clean the floors. 

“Just as the Magic Mirror said, Snow White grew into a beautiful person, quickly making friends with all different types of animals. But soon, Snow Whites beauty could not just be contained just within the castle walls.” Dick narrated.

Jon strolled onto the stage and Damian saw him in the corner of his eye. He was wearing a crown with a sword strapped across his body and that was practically it. He didn't wear a dumb costume like Damian was, and he wasn’t wearing his glasses. 

“Prince Charming!” Damian heard one of the young girls in the audience whisper happily. Jon winked at her from the stage, and she giggled excitedly. Damian couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face.

“The prince saw Snow White and was immediately fell in love!” Dick said and Jon swooned dramatically. Damian  _ really _ had to fight his urge to laugh.

“Fair Maiden! What is your name!?” Jon calls. 

Damian ran behind the prop that was a poorly drawn castle and perched atop of it. 

“Wait! Please do not run! I am a prince and I have been traveling far and wide across the lands to find the love of my life! And I believe it is you! I am captivated by your beauty and your voice!” Jon proclaimed up to Damian. His voice soft, his eyes warm, his smile brighter than the spotlights on them. Damian blushed at Jons wonderful acting. A part of him _ached_ , wishing that Jon was actually saying it to  _ him _ , despite the sheer cheesiness of it. _. _

“My name is Snow White!” Damian smiled back.

Jon beamed, “If you could wait a fortnight for me Snow White I will help you escape this castle and we can get married and be together forever!”

Damian suppressed a giggle, feeling the warmth of his cheeks spread to the tips of his ears.  _ This is so absurd _ . 

“Of course I will wait for you, Prince Charming!” Damian grinned.

“And with that, the Prince rode back to his castle so that he could buy Snow White a big ring and propose.” Dick narrated. “But the Evil Queen saw and heard everything!”

Jason makes his appearance more well known from the side of the stage, sneering up at Damian. 

“And the Queen had  _ other _ plans for Snow White!”

The children in the audience gasped.

* * *

 

Jon watched the play next to Tim. He saw Jason order his older brother, Kon, to kill Snow White like the loyal Huntsman he is. 

“How’d you guys get Kon to agree to it?” Jon whispered to Tim.

“He leaped at the offer. He said that it makes him more like Chris Hemsworth.” Tim chuckled watching his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, like a generic brand Chris Hemsworth.” Jon laughed, rolling his eyes. 

“No! I cannot kill you! For you are too innocent and fair to ever be slain!” Kon cried out dramatically. 

Jon shook his head, “Whadda ham.” 

“Right?” Tim chuckled, looking fondly at his boyfriend.

* * *

 

Jon watched the play closely. He had to give it to the Waynes’, they never half assed anything. 

Steph, Duke, Kate, Cass, Tim, Babs, and Roy all took the stage, practically standing on their knees or sitting down so that they can be shorter than Damian. Barbara was the only one who was slightly at Damians height due to her wheelchair.

“Alright, let me guess who you are.” Damian said with a smile, draped across a bed in a dress. Jon had to admit that Damian looked  _ really  _ good in Snow White’s signature dress, with the red bow in his hair. He could feel his cheeks slightly heating up. 

“Aww, maybe you should have been Bashful.” Kon smirked, throwing an arm around his baby brother's shoulders. 

“Shut up, Great Value Chris Hemsworth.”

Kon laughed and leaned away, leaving Jon with scarlett cheeks.

“You must be, Doc!” Damian grinned pointing at Babs. 

“And you must be Bashful.” He grinned pointing at Cassandra who hid her face in her hands.

Tim yawned and stretched, “And you’re Sleepy!” Damian giggled, fighting back a real laugh. 

“And you are-” 

Damian was interrupted by a loud sneeze from Duke.

“Sneezy!”

Damian turns to Steph, “and you are-”   
“Happy!” Stephanie smiles. Jon recognizes it as the smile she gives him when he brings waffles to patrol. 

Stephanie gestures to Kate, “This is Dopey, she doesn’t talk too much.”

Damian smiles and turns his attention to Roy, who was pouting and crosses his arms. 

“And you must be Grumpy.” Damian says, exaggeratedly puffing out his chest. 

Lian giggled on Jons shoulders. “Daddy’s grumpy.”

Jon smiled, “Do you want me to get closer Lian?” 

Lian shook her head, “No thank you, Uncle Jon!”

Jon tickled her stomach, and they turned back to the play. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add Lian. Because what's cuter than Lian watching her Dad in a play and Uncle Jon?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise guest plays the Evil Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is gonna be really short, im trying to build up to something (;

“One day, the Dwarves needed to go off to work. So they packed up their things and left Snow White at the cottage.” 

“Now remember,” Babs started, wheeling around to look at Damian, “do not open the door for anyone, the Evil Queen can be anywhere.”

Damian nodded, “I will not, you have my word.”

And with that, Damian kissed the foreheads of all of his ‘dwarves’ goodbye. 

Lian gasped from Kons lap, “Uncle Jay! Uncle Jay!” she stage whispered.

Jason reached out and plopped the young girl into his lap happily, seating himself between the Super Bros. 

“Heya Princess!” Jason exclaimed, kissing her cheeks.

“Aren’t you supposed to be-” Jon started.

“You’ll see.” Jason winked. 

“As Snow White was making a pie for the Dwarves, someone came to the window.” Dick grinned.

“Hello, I’ve been traveling far and wide across the lands. I was hoping if I may sit inside the coolness of your cottage for a little bit? I am but an old soul.” A familiar voice under a hood said to Damian. 

“Of course!” Damian chirped.

None other than Bruce Wayne himself drew back the hood of his traveling cloak. 

“Although Snow White promised the dwarves that they would not talk to strangers, Snow White forgot about that when they glanced upon the haggard, ugly, old traveler.” Dick narrated. Jason could see Bruce’s eyebrow twitch at every adjective that Dick used to describe him. Jon was covering his mouth trying to calm his laughter, and Kon was recording it and sending snippets to Clark. The best of all was Damian struggling to keep a straight face, while walking his father into the prop cottage, sitting him down on a stool. 

“Poor Snow White did not know that this was the Evil Queen who disguised herself as an ugly, old traveler!” Dick narrated as the audience gasped. 

Bruce actually looked down from the stage to glare daggers to his oldest, causing Jason to bark out a laugh.

“Where are you coming from stranger?” Damian inquired sitting across from Bruce. 

“All across the lands, you see, I am but a poor farmer living out in the countryside. I wish to sell some of the things I grow in the city, but alas I have gotten lost.” Bruce answered.

“A farmer you say? What did you wish to sell? I shall buy something from you so your travel was for naught.”

Bruce tenderly put a hand on Damians cheek, “You are a sweet child. I shall give you one of my best apples. But I must tell you something about this apple.”

Damian leaned in close.

“It is a  _ magic  _ apple. One bite from this apple, and the deepest wish of your heart comes true.”

“My deepest wish?”

“Of course! There must be something your heart desires. Or say,  _ someone. _ ”

Damian felt his cheeks flush. One, because he was a damn good actor. Two, because it felt a little embarrassing for his  _ father _ to ask him if there was someone his heart desired. Hell, this entire thing was embarrassing!

“Er... I suppose... there is someone..” Damian stuttered, trying to not cast a glance into the audience where he knew Jon was sitting. 

Bruce cackled, “I knew it!”

Bruce took out a shiny red apple and showed it to Damian.

“The Evil Queen had poisoned that apple! One bite and Snow White would be in a deep sleep forever!” Dick narrated

“Go on, dearie. Make a wish. Wish for your one true love.” Bruce instructed.

Damian took the most dramatic bite of an apple he’s ever taken in his life, listening to the horrified gasps of “NO!” and “DONT DO IT!” coming from the audience. 

Damian clutched his chest and pretended like he was choking as he fell to the floor, the apple rolling out of his outstretched hand.

“AHA! NOW  _ I  _ WILL BE THE FAIREST IN THE LAND!” Bruce cackled as he ran out of the cottage. 

Damian had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER GUYS (;  
> STAY TUNED


	5. What breaks the spell?

Jons heart was racing as he made his way backstage. 

_ Alright. You can do this. It’s just a little kiss. A stupid kiss. A kiss with  _ Damian.  _ The boy you’ve liked for 3 years. No biggie.  _

Jon felt like his face was the temperature of the Sun. 

_ Why did I have to say yes? Why was I so eager on being stupid Prince  _ CHARMING. Jon put on his prop sword and crown. 

He eyed a bowl of mints laying nearby, and carefully assessed his breath. Deciding better to be safe than sorry, he popped a few in his mouth. 

“Good thing we left those out,” someone said behind him, Jon inhaled and started choking on his mints. 

Jon whipped around and saw Damian staring him down. If Jon wasn’t blushing before, he sure as  _ hell _ was now!

“Wouldn’t want to kiss someone with bad breath.” Damian smirked, popping a mint into his mouth. 

“Uh, yeah! I was just- I just- I haven’t really had anything to eat all day so I saw the mints and pounced!” Jon stuttered, praying to anything that Damian would believe his lie. 

Damian sat in front of him, green eyes sharp, brows slightly furrowed. 

“Why didn’t you eat all day?”

“Well I was at Ma’s and then I came here to drop off some soup, and then I was helping you guys with the play, and I didn’t really think about eating until I saw the mints.” Jon said so fast, he wondered if his mouth developed super speed too. 

Damian nodded slowly, glancing away. “Well, when the play is done, I can take you somewhere to eat. If you like.”

“S-sure!” Jon stuttered. 

Damian looked at Jon blankly and blinked a few times. 

“What?”

“Nothing. I don't think you- nevermind.”

“No, tell me.”

“Forget it, do you have any questions?”

“Yeah, two questions.”

“Proceed.”

“One, what did you wanna tell me before? What don’t I get?”

“What  _ do _ you get?” Damian rolled his eyes. 

Jon glared at Damian, all traces of blushing gone from his cheeks. 

Damian shifted in his seat, smoothing out the skirt of his dress, “Forget it, what was your second question.”

“Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Damian almost fell out of his chair.

“ _ WHAT?! _ ”

Jon just shrugged, “Is it okay if I kiss you? I mean, we’re gonna have to with- you know.”

“I AM QUITE AWARE. BUT YOU CAN’T- YOU CAN’T JUST  _ ASK _ THAT!” Damian practically screamed, his cheeks going scarlet. 

“I  _ need _ to ask that Dami. If you’re not comfortable with it-”

“No! I'm comfortable!” Damian cut him off a tad too quickly. Damian cursed at himself internally.

“So, it’s alright?”

“Tt. Of  _ course _ it’s alright! Why would I be asking you to play Prince Charming if it  _ wasn’t _ ?!” Damian hissed, blush spreading with every word. 

Jon just smiled at Damian, “Just wanted to make sure.”

Damian was really hoping the corset of the stupid dress was lined with lead so that Jon couldn’t hear his heart beating at jackhammer speed. 

Damian tried to think of something intelligent to say, or something witty. But Jon Kent’s  _ stupid _ smile, and his  _ stupid  _ bright blue eyes, and those  _ awful  _ dimples caused his brain to short circuit. 

So Damian just went with the safest reply he could manage. 

“Tt.” 

Dick popped his head to where the two boys are. 

“You might wanna take your places, you’re on in a few minutes!” he smiled warmly.  “Unless,” he continued, his smile turning sinister, “you two were  _ practicing. _ ”

Both boys turn a furious shade of red, leaving Dick to laugh and walk off to wherever.

Damian snarled and reached to Jon’s hip, extracting the sword. 

“It’s a prop sword Damian. Unless you want to give your brother a paper cut.” Jon smirked. 

Damian tossed the sword back into Jon’s lap and stomped away, the echos of the younger’s bubbly laugh following him.

* * *

 

“The dwarves thought Snow White was so beautiful, they couldn't bury them. Instead, the dwarves built Snow White a beautiful glass coffin, gold and all the most precious gems from their mine and decorated the bottom of it.” Dick narrated.

Damian was laying on the gurney from the Batcave on top of some cheap Party City tablecloth to make it look like gold. 

It was  _ really _ uncomfortable.

Damian heard his ‘dwarves’ gather around him. 

The floor of the stage stilled, and Damian heard another pair of footsteps take small, tentative, steps towards him. 

_ Jon’s footsteps. _

Damian could feel his heart start to race as Jon loomed over him. He thought about what the younger boy looked like as he looked down at him. His eyes were probably bright, and happy, the color of the sky on a cloudless day. He probably had an expression that exuded nothing but warmth and love, a small smile ghosting his lips.  Damian felt his heart constrict and his stomach tie itself in knots. 

It took all of Damians self control to not start fidgeting as he waited for Jon to place his lips on his. 

“Do  _ not _ bitch out on me now, Kent.” Damian hissed in a barely audible whisper, knowing that Jon’s super hearing could probably pick it up. Of course, Jon heard the older boy and chuckled beside his ear. 

There was a warm hand under Damian's chin, then very gently, smooth lips pressed against his. 

Damian felt his head spinning, he felt intoxicated by Jons honey scent, his warm hand against his jaw, the smoothness of his lips. Damian wanted to do nothing more than to tangle his hands in Jon's unruly hair and kiss him until his lungs  _ burned  _ for air. 

All too soon, Jon drew away, leaving Damian to chase his lips unconsciously. Damians eyes snapped open as he pretended to awaken from his ‘slumber’. 

“And true love’s kiss broke the spell!” Dick cried happily. “Prince Charming took Snow White to his castle and they lived happily ever after.” 

Jon picked Damian up bridal style and walked to the prop castle at the back of the stage. Damian squawked and clutched onto Jon’s shirt.  

“The End!” Dick cried and the curtain was drawn.

Jon placed Damian back onto the floor. 

“Was it really necessary to pick me up?” Damian hissed. 

Jon just shrugged. “That’s what they did in the movies.”

“No they didn’t. ”

Jon flushed red.

“Er... well... I thought I remember seeing that...”

A mischievous grin spread across Damians face. 

“Mmhmm.”

Jon's face began to  __ _glow_ a crimson color. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not done yet folks! Stick around for another chapter of embarrassment central!

**Author's Note:**

> This work isn't beta'd so Im sorry for any awful grammar!  
> Please leave comments and kudos!!


End file.
